by the genome sequences of experimental organisms and humans, along with the incisive analytical tools and techniques that have been developed promise deep insight into biology and the mechanisms that underlie human disease. If we are to fully realize this potential, investigators working with different organisms, including humans, must communicate with each other and exchange ideas. There are ample opportunities for scientists working on specific organisms or topics to convene, but few opportunities exist for scientists working on different organisms or topics to meet and discuss their increasing areas of overlap and convergence. It is increasingly clear that people working in disparate areas on different organisms have much in common. The GSA, whose membership largely focuses on genetic analysis of model organisms, is taking the lead in promoting these kinds of interactions. The meeting is designed to highlight both human and model organism genetics in a complementary way. Each session is co-chaired by a model organism geneticist and a human or mammalian geneticist, each a leader in their area. Each session will include approximately 4 invited speakers (chosen by the co-chairs) allocated appropriately between those with a primarily model organism focus or a human/mammalian focus. In addition, 2 shorter talks will be chosen from the submitted abstracts, to provide an opportunity for younger, less well-established investigators to present their work and to enable inclusion of late-breaking stories of special interest. Finally, will be three keynote talks by world- renowned scientists who have made major contributions to mode organism research (Richard Axel, Andrew Fire and Francis Collins). The meeting is expected to attract 300-5000 people. It will be held at the Town and Country Resort, about 10 miles outside of San Diego, All meeting attendees will be housed on-